Champiñón venenoso
Champiñón venenoso (Poison Mushroom en inglés; ''毒キノコ Doku Kinoko'' lit. Seta venenosa en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Melee, perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Tienen un aspecto similar al de los champiñones gigantes, las diferencias siendo que el champiñón venenoso tiene una coloración más oscura y poseen ojos "enojados". Su función es encoger a quien lo toque, siendo incluso capaz de neutralizar los efectos de un champiñón gigante. Los ataques de un personaje encogido harán menos daño y serán más difíciles de conectar, su peso se reduce a 5/8 de su peso original, y puede saltar más alto. Una forma de diferenciar ambos champiñones es fijarse en su movimiento; los champiñones venenosos avanzan en sentido opuesto a los champiñones gigantes. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Hace su primera aparición en este juego teniendo los efectos contrarios al champiñón gigante. En el modo de Special Melee hay una opción llamada Tiny Melee que permite a todos los jugadores tener un combate con los efectos de este champiñón todo el tiempo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Champiñón Venenoso :Los Champiñones Venenosos aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario All-Stars, donde quitaban una vida a los personajes que los cogían. Estas malvadas setas son oscuras y saben a rayos, y te encogen de tamaño en Super Smash Bros. Melee sólo con tocarlas. Junto con tu pérdida de estatua, sufrirás una pérdida de poder y peso, lo que te convertirá en un objetivo de primera para salir volando fuera de la pantalla al más mínimo ataque. :*''Super Mario All-Stars'' Inglés :Poison Mushroom :Poison Mushrooms made their debut in Super Mario All-Stars, where they'd cost characters a life if picked up. These nasty fungi are dark and foul-tasting, and in Super Smash Bros. Melee, they make you shrink on contact. With your diminished stature comes a loss of power and mass, making you a prime target to get smashed offscreen with even a light attack. :*''Super Mario All-Stars'' (08/93) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Regresa con los mismos efectos del juego anterior. Ahora el personaje tocado por este champiñón se lamentará haciendo una pequeña pose justo en el momento del contacto. En Brawl Especial se incluye la opción de tener combates usando a personajes diminutos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Champiñón venenoso :Un objeto trampa que encoje a quien lo usa. Es tan fácil tomarlo por un Superchampiñón que puedes acabar convertido en un renacuajo en vez de crecer. Al tomarlo tu poder ofensivo cae en picado y hasta el ataque más debilucho puede sacarte del escenario. Con todo, no es menos cierto que al ser tan pequeño es más difícil hacer blanco. Si lo coges, será mejor que te batas en retirada. :*''SNES: Super Mario All-Stars'' Inglés :Poison Mushroom :A penalty item that shrinks whoever grabs it. It's hard to distinguish from a Super Mushroom, so you may find yourself getting small when you wanted to get big. When you're in miniature form, your attack power drops, and even the lightest attack can send you off the stage. That being said, a small target's hard to hit. Your best plan when you're tiny may be to run. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 El champiñón regresa en este juego teniendo el mismo efecto que en las entregas anteriores. Este objeto también aparece como un trofeo en el Mundo Smash; si un personaje lo obtiene, podrá usarlo en un rival para que, en la siguiente pelea, este inicie con el efecto del champiñón. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Champiñón venenoso :¿Creías que recogías un superchampiñón? ¡Ja, has caído y ahora eres del tamaño de una pulga, débil y fácil de noquear! Si te hubieras fijado bien, habrías notado que la tonalidad era distinta, ¡señal de que este hongo era venenoso! Al menos ahora te resultará más fácil escabullirte... '' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (08/1993) :*''N3DS: Super Mario 3D Land'' (11/2011) Español europeo right|90px :Champiñón venenoso :¿Creías que cogías un superchampiñón? ¡Ja, has picado y ahora eres del tamaño de una pulga, débil y fácil de noquear! Si te hubieras fijado bien, habrías notado que la tonalidad era distinta, ¡señal de que este hongo era venenoso! Al menos ahora te resultará más fácil escabullirte... :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (08/1993) :*''N3DS: Super Mario 3D Land'' (11/2011) Inglés Versión americana :Poison Mushroom :Becoming giant and looming over your foes is pretty great, yeah? Well, that won't happen if you get this mushroom. It looks a lot like the Super Mushroom, but it's a slightly different color and its face is... unhappy. If you use this mushroom, you'll shrink down and be easy to send flying. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (08/1993) :*''N3DS: Super Mario 3D Land (11/2011) Versión europea :Poison Mushroom :So, you thought you'd nabbed a Super Mushroom, eh? Nope! Now you're tiny! If you'd looked more closely, you'd have seen it was a slightly different colour - it was a Poison Mushroom. Now you're mini, weak and very launchable. At least dodging's not hard when you're this size! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (08/1993) :*''N3DS: Super Mario 3D Land (11/2011) Galería Champiñón venenoso SSBM.png|Champiñón venenoso en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sheik bajo los efectos del Champiñón Venenoso SSBB.jpg|Sheik bajo el efecto del Champiñón venenoso en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Toon Link bajo los efectos del Champiñón Venenoso SSBB.jpg|Toon Link bajo los efectos del Champiñón venenoso. Champiñón venenoso SSB4 (Wii U).png|Champiñón venenoso en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen El Champiñón venenoso aparece por primera vez en la versión japonesa de Super Mario Bros. 2 (lanzada en Estados Unidos con el nombre Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels). En la versión original de Famicom (versión japonesa del NES) tenía manchas negras, mientras que en la versión estadounidense de SNES era color morado y tenía el símbolo de una calavera. Champiñón venenoso en Super Mario Bros. 2 Famicom.png|Champiñón venenoso en la versión japonesa de Super Mario Bros. 2 de Famicom. Champiñon venenoso Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels SNES.jpg|Champiñón venenoso en Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels de SNES. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también